The Powers That Be
by jessmerrick
Summary: Crossover with Angel. Darla and Drusilla arrive in Colorado, and they're after Sam...
1. Darla and Dru

The Powers That Be Part 1: Darla and Dru  
  
By Jolinar @ Carter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Angel poured himself some coffee, and sat next to Cordelia in her living room. "Angel, I am so bored! Nothing's happened in weeks!" She moaned.  
  
"I kind of like it, not having to save the world and all that stuff. Let's call it a vacation. Anyway Cordelia, you haven't had a vision for ages." Angel pointed out.  
  
"I know. I'm just bored!" She complained again.  
  
"Look, tonight, when it gets dark, the four of us are going down to Lauren's club. How's that sound to you?" He asked.  
  
"Dreadful, if you're singing karaoke." She really hoped he wasn't.  
  
"I'm not." Angel promised.  
  
"Then it sounds great." Cordy said.  
  
"Good. Wait, what's wrong with my singing?" He asked.  
  
"Just don't give up the day job Angel." Cordelia sighed. She dropped her mug, and held on to the couch arms. She started yelling.  
  
"Never...say...anything...about...the...visions!" She yelled. She was in so much pain. They hadn't been this bad when they first started, but they had gradually been getting worse and worse. Phantom Dennis poured her a glass of alcohol, and it appeared to float over to the table, but he was carrying it. Dennis was a ghost you see. Phantom Dennis the menace.  
  
The vision stopped, and Cordy was gasping. Angel gave her a hug, and she squeezed him really tight, if it had been a human she was squeezing, she would have suffocated them. She grabbed the pad that had now appeared on the table, and a pen from Dennis, and wrote down what she saw. "Dru. Darla." She said.  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"Hasn't happened yet. I saw them. Then I saw a woman. She was tall. Blonde. She was a scientist. Possibly in the air force. Very sick. There was this man with her. Called O'Neill. He's a colonel. And a big dude. He had a funny tattoo." She told him. She sketched the woman on the pad. "She's in danger. She's being let out of the infirmary today. They're going to get her then."  
  
"We'll go get Wesley to run this in to the computer. You said she was in the air force?" Angel checked.  
  
"Yes. Or working with them. She was in a grey place. Boring. Probably an air force base. Deep underground." She replied.  
  
"Okay. Let's roll." Angel helped Cordelia up, and they set off for the office. They found Wesley and playing pool in the back. "Cordy. Sit."  
  
"I have to help her!" She argued, still wobbly, and very pale.  
  
"You're not helping her by feeling ill. There's nothing you can do yet." He reminded her.  
  
"Vision?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yes. Here's a sketch she drew. It's of a scientist. She might be in the air force." Angel handed Wes the sketch.  
  
"I can scan it in and look through the Air Force records." Wesley went over to the computer, and scanned the picture in. Five minutes later, the computer bleeped, and the screen said that it had made a direct match.  
  
"Direct match. Major Doctor Samantha Faye Carter. Thirty one years old. Works at Cheyenne Mountain Base in Colorado Springs." Wes read.  
  
"We have a long journey then." Cordelia thought.  
  
"It's not that far to Colorado Cordie. Listen, we go there now." Angel told them.  
  
"Why? What's this woman being attacked for?" Wes asked.  
  
"Looking hot? 'Cuz she's the bomb!" Gunn suggested.  
  
"No . Look, we find her. She's in trouble. We help her. We also find Darla and Dru." Cordelia explained. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
"Hey Major. How are you feeling today?" Doctor Warner asked.  
  
"Better thanks. I just want to get back to work." Sam replied.  
  
"Give it a few weeks." Warner told her.  
  
"But..." She argued.  
  
"No buts. Janet would say the same thing if she were in today. I'll get her to tell you over the phone if you want..." Warner offered.  
  
"No. Okay, can I go or not?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yes, but stay in bed for the next couple of weeks. Take these, and I want you to come and see myself or Janet every three days, okay?" Warner ordered.  
  
"Is that really necessary?" She asked.  
  
"Of course it is Carter. Don't argue with the Doc. Be a good little girl and do what he says." O'Neill said as he walked in, taking a seat at his friend's bedside.  
  
"Yes sir, daddy sir!" Sam joked.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I assume she can't drive?" He asked Warner.  
  
"Certainly not for the next three weeks or so. Possibly more. For someone who's been through all that you've been through recently Major, I'm guessing. Usually we'd say about six months, if not more. Let's just take it easy and see how we go."  
  
"But..." She tried again.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Sam! You nearly died four weeks ago! I think you ought to listen to the Doctor!" O'Neill shouted, although he hadn't intended to.  
  
"But I didn't!" Sam reminded them.  
  
"And we don't want you to! If you don't do what the Doctor says you could get much worse, and I will not allow you to die. Understood?" He asked, knowing Sam never argued with a direct order unless there was no other option.  
  
"Yes sir." She replied quietly.  
  
"I suggest that you take Major Carter home, Colonel." Warner suggested.  
  
"Yeahsureyoubetcha." He said.  
  
"Major, take these papers to General Hammond, and you're all set."  
  
"Can she have a bag for that medicine please? There's a lot there." O'Neill asked, looking at the twenty four containers on the bed.  
  
"Of course." One hour later, Sam and Jack arrived at her house. He took her in, and made sure she was tucked up in bed, and then left back to work, after she had insisted for the thirtieth time that she was fine.  
  
Samantha did not know though, that Darla and Drusilla were lurking around in her house. "I'm a cow. Moo!" Dru whispered.  
  
"Shush Dru! You'll let her know we're here!" Darla whispered back, angrily. Sam was already asleep, O'Neill had made sure of that when he left. He knew that she was still in a lot of pain.  
  
Darla and Dru crept out from their hiding place, in the closet, and grabbed Sam. They escaped through the door, blankets covering their heads so that they didn't turn in to a pile of dust, and carrying a tied up Sam with them. A man from Wolfram And Hart grabbed Sam and put her in the back, while D&D made a rush for the van. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Angel investigations crew arrived at Carter's house to find her door open, and no one inside. Cordelia fell to the floor, her hands on her head. The guys helped her up on to Sam's bed. "She's gone. It's a horrible place. A dark place. Wolfram and Hart had something to do with it." She said, when the vision had finished. "If we do get her, we need Jack's help."  
  
"Jack?" asked.  
  
"He's her friend. Her Commanding Officer. And we need Captain Hutch. He's the big dude with a tattoo. His real name is Teal'C. He's a demon...no...an alien!" Cordelia corrected herself.  
  
"Oh. Okay, where does he live or work?" Angel asked, needing an address to find her.  
  
"He lives here." She wrote the address down. "He's just about to go." The four friends piled in to the car, Angel in the back, a blanket over his head. They pulled up O'Neill's drive, and Cordelia knocked at the door.  
  
"Hello. Colonel O'Neill? I'm Cordelia Chase, from Angel Investigations, can we talk please?" She asked politely. "This is Angel, Wesley Price, and Charles Gunn."  
  
"Err...sure. Come in." O'Neill stepped aside to let the woman, a tall coloured man, an English chap with glasses, and a man with a blanket over his head in to his house. They all sat in the living room, and Angel's blanket was off now that they were inside with no light. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well Mr....Colonel O'Neill, my friend Cordelia here had a vision of your friend." Wesley said.  
  
"Major Carter. She's in grave danger. She's been injured hasn't she? She nearly died last month?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yes. Vision?" Jack asked.  
  
"I saw her. You've just dropped her off at home. We went there just after you'd been, and she wasn't there. She's been kidnapped, and we need your help." Cordelia said.  
  
"You need my help? Look, I don't know who you people are, but I have to get to work." O'Neill obviously thought that these people were nuts.  
  
"Look, come with us. We'll prove it. We need Teal'C too." Cordelia pleaded.  
  
"Who?" He was shocked they knew, but he still couldn't say anything.  
  
"Murray Hutch is his Earth name. He's a big scary dude. Jaffa. Tattoo on the forehead. Hard to miss." Cordy recalled.  
  
"Look, how do you know all this?" O'Neill inquired worriedly.  
  
"Let us show you. We need your help. Call your friend, and we can go save Samantha." Angel said. Jack picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Let me speak with Teal'C right now. Thanks. Hi Spock. It's Fruit Loop. We have a problem. Get a driver to bring you to my house right away. It's urgent. Danny too. Bring zats, your staff, and all the usual we use for the snakes. Bring Sam's Goa'uld stuff too. I'll call Fraiser. Bye." He hung up. He then dialed another number. "Hi Cassandra sweetie. Is your mom there? Thanks honey. Okay, bye. Janet! Thank god! Listen, get to my house right now. No, don't bring Cassy. Leave her with a sitter. Just get here now! Bring your medical kit."  
  
"Okay. We're all here. Doctor Janet Fraiser, Teal'C and Daniel Jackson, meet Cordelia Chase, Angel, Wesley Price and Charles Gunn. Cordelia, Gunn, Angel and Wesley, meet Danny, Teal'C and Janet." Jack introduced them all.  
  
"Who are these people? What's the emergency?" Janet asked.  
  
"We're from Angel investigations, LA. We need your help. We'll explain everything on the way, but we must leave right now!" Cordy told her. They all piled in to the Air Force truck, and headed off for the place that Sam was. But they didn't know where she was.  
  
"Getting anything?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, a bad stomach from that sushi we had for breakfast." Cordelia replied, holding her stomach.  
  
"For breakfast? You are weird Cord." Gunn exclaimed.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Stop!" She yelled. She jumped out of the truck, and started walking.  
  
"Hey!" O'Neill called. She turned around, and he handed her a gun.  
  
"I already have a stake!" She whispered. Jack got out.  
  
"A stake?" O'Neill repeated.  
  
"Yes. Vampires get killed by light and stakes." Wesley explained. "That's why Angel can't get out."  
  
"Oh." O'Neill and Cordelia explored the old warehouse, Cordy went one way, and she screamed. "ANGEL! WESLEY! GUNN!"  
  
She was gone. Cordelia Chase was nowhere to be seen. O'Neill, Daniel, Janet, Teal'C, Wesley and Gunn all looked for her for forty minutes before they found a small trail of blood. Not enough for her to have been sired though. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Samantha Carter lay in a cellar somewhere, she was alone. She was too ill to try and escape. She couldn't do anything but wait. Wait for her Colonel to come and rescue her like he always did, but would he? He probably wouldn't have a clue. Now, she realised, she was lying down here, dying, from the wounds that had become re-opened and almost certainly infected again, alone, with no hope of rescue.  
  
Then there was a noise. The door was opening. She heard it creek. Three women were at the door. One was pushed in. One of her captors was singing, and moving her head in a very odd manor. "La la la la! The cow leaves the office, and the pig, lion and vampire come too! Fla la la la la la la la la la la! Then the snake's friends come running after her, and we get an all you can eat buffet!"  
  
"Shut up Dru! Just shut up!"  
  
"But grandmum! I'm a bit worried about the rose, she's broken! She's broken! She's broken." Dru started crying.  
  
"Come on!" The door was locked again, and Darla walked off. Sam and Cordelia could see Dru peeping through the glass window, looking sad.  
  
"The pretty Air Force flower's broken! Oh dear!" She walked off. Cordelia picked herself up, and went over to the other woman's side. She realised it was Sam.  
  
"Oh my god! Samantha? They didn't...bite you did they? Are you okay?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No, they didn't bite me. Why? Who are you? How do you know me?" Sam asked confusedly.  
  
"I'm Cordelia Chase, from Angel Investigations. I had a vision, and knew you were in trouble. What I meant by bite you was that they're Vampires, and Dru's a mad one. She's not as bad as Darla. Darla's really evil." Cordelia told her.  
  
"Oh great!" Sam said.  
  
"You're pretty badly hurt. It's from Apophis isn't it? He really hurt you." Cordelia felt her pain.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sam tried to back away.  
  
"Part of the vision. But...you're worse than you were before you were captured. My god, what did they do to you?" She asked, looking at the huge cuts and bruises on her body.  
  
"Nothing much. Just flunged me in to the back of a truck, with a bunch of creepy crawlies in the back. Nails, in the back. The van said Wolfram and something..." She tried to remember, but she didn't want to.  
  
"Don't worry about that now. I know who they are, and so does Angel. They'll be right behind us, I'm sure." Cordy assured her.  
  
"Them?"  
  
"My friends. Angel, he's a vampire, and Wes, Gunn, and your guys too. Jack, Teal'C and Daniel is it? Oh, and that Doctor woman. Janet." Cordelia remembered.  
  
"They're all working together?" Sam asked.  
  
"Listen to me, just hang on until they get here, okay?" Cordelia said. If they get here.  
  
"Why have they done this?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now. Just rest, okay? Save your energy." Cordy took off her jacket, and put it under the Major's head.  
  
"Oh! Look at the pretty daffodils all in a row! It's dinner time my little doggies!" Dru was back.  
  
"NO! Druscilla! Don't eat us! Please!" Cordy begged, backing away.  
  
"It's not dinner time for us! We'll find us some pure mortals to eat! It's your dinner time my little kitty! Meow! Meow!" Dru shoved the trays under the door. "Oh oh! Grandmummy's coming!"  
  
"DRUSILLA!" Darla boomed from upstairs.  
  
"I'll be back my gems! I'm a cow! Moo!" She said, as she went upstairs.  
  
"What's the deal with her?" Sam said, a whisper being all that she could manage.  
  
"I'm a pig! Oink!" They heard a noise from upstairs.  
  
"You really want to know? She's a vampire who sustained a sharp bonk to the head with a metal object, I think!" Cordelia exclaimed. "She's waaaay better than Darla, let me tell you. What happened to you, when you were captured by Apophis?"  
  
"He err...shot me with a Tau'ri gun." Sam recalled.  
  
"Tau'ri?" Cordy didn't have a clue what that meant.  
  
"Earth."  
  
"Oh. How come it's healed?" Cordelia was confused.  
  
"Well I err...he killed me that time, when I refused to be his queen, and he realised I could block a Goa'uld from blending with me. He revived me with a sarcophagus, and his guards beat me, and all that kind of stuff. He...he err...he decided one day that he'd make me in to a slave, once he had all the Tok'ra knowledge. He thought he might trade me to Osiris or Yu." Sam's voice was getting croaky.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"It's the name of a Goa'uld. Of course then he thought that he should keep me, as I was valuable. So there I was. I had the choice to be his queen, or...work myself to death. So what did I do? I chose to work, but the food that I was preparing for him, I couldn't eat it. The Jaffa would catch you. There was this one young girl, who was so thin...she was starving, so I gave her some, but I got caught. She died from hunger, and I got tortured by Apophis. And I did again and again for no reason. He didn't need one. He didn't like me. He doesn't like me. I wasn't eating anything, and that's why it hurt me more than it should. He had so many weapons that Jolinar, the Tok'ra that blended with me, or I knew about. Fifty days after I had been captured, SG-1 learned of my location, and all of the SG teams, 1-14 came to get me. He'd left, knowing that if all of those people were like SG- 1, then he was going to get his ass kicked. He left me outside, in the freezing cold, almost dead." She was crying.  
  
"Oh my god! Sam! That's awful! I am so sorry." Cordelia was crying too.  
  
"I'm home aren't I? Anyway, the Colonel, he found me, and put his jacket around me, didn't let go of me until I was in the infirmary. Apparently, he didn't leave my side for three weeks, until I woke up. That was last week I woke up. I was already getting better, but..." It was painful for Sam to talk about, you could tell by her eyes.  
  
"Oh god! I am really sorry. Stargate, that's a word I found in my vision. It's a big ring isn't it? Takes you to other planets." Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes." She whispered, in a croaky voice. Cordelia crawled over to the trays Dru had pushed through.  
  
"That's the good thing about Dru. She's mad. She doesn't know what she's doing. She'll keep you alive if Darla doesn't know about it." Cordelia told her. She grabbed one of the trays and pulled it over. "So that's why you're so thin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Maybe you should have something to drink. Dru hasn't enough sense to put poison in anything, thank god. If Darla and Dru are working for Wolfram and Hart, why did they capture you? Wait! You said something about a Tok'ra? Could she be classified as a demon?" Cordy asked, as she put the flask of water up to Sam's mouth.  
  
"I guess." She replied, when she had finished swallowing.  
  
"Then that's why Wolfram and Hart want you. But...if they wanted to get rid of you, you'd have either been made in to a vamp or killed by now. So why haven't they killed you? I mean, I have my visions. All you have are memories." Cordy tried to make sense of it all.  
  
"Not true. I have the ability to speak Goa'uld and many other languages, detect Goa'uld, and use Goa'uld weapons and machinery." Sam said.  
  
"Wow! Then that's what they want you for. They want you to kill things for them." Cordelia knew how Wolfram and Hart worked.  
  
"I will never! I'll die before that happens. Which looks pretty likely at the moment. It feels pretty likely too." She whispered, her voice getting dodgier and shakier every second. She was dying. Cordelia could tell. She was loosing a lot of blood.  
  
"Darla!" Cordy hissed. "You stay away from her!" Darla opened the door, three men behind her.  
  
"No! But they're my pets!" Drusilla cried, as she was being pinned to a wall by the fourth man.  
  
"Not any more they aren't. Time for Miss Jolinar to take a ride with a couple of W&H boys."  
  
"You leave her alone Darla!"  
  
"Silence! Wolfram and Hart have not got a use for you, currently. You'll go with her though. When they do, you'll know." Darla said. Two men carried Sam out, while the other grabbed Cordy, who was struggling, and dragged her out. They put Sam in one van, and Cordelia in the other, with Darla in the front, and Dru staying behind at home.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO! My beautiful swans!" Dru cried.  
  
Cordelia was crying, because she could feel Sam's awful pain, thanks to her visions. At least Sam was asleep.  
  
Samantha was cold. She was scared. She was bleeding, and she was dying.  
  
"Hold on. You gotta hold on kiddo." O'Neill said quietly. "I'm coming for you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Meeting

The Powers That Be Part 3: The Meeting by Jolinar @ Carter  
  
Authors Notes: I personally don't think this is all that bad for someone who was 11 at the time of writing this, but maybe it is. I don't know, frankly, don't care either.  
  
"Welcome to Wolfram and Hart, Colorado Branch, girls." Darla said, as men carried Sam inside, and another pushed Cordy. Inside, they put Sam down on a sofa. Cordelia was made to sit down, across the other side of the room.  
  
"Idiots! You weren't meant to hurt her!" A woman sitting in a chair staring out of the window said. She swivelled round. It was Lila, and she gasped as she looked at Sam again.  
  
"But she was only just let out of the infirmary, she was already ill." Darla said to the woman.  
  
"I don't care! I'm sorry Miss Carter, they were not ordered to hurt you. Gentlemen, untie her, and get her a drink and something to eat. She's wwaay to thin. Get some bandages. She's bleeding. I apologise again. Darla! Leave us now!" Darla left, with some of the men. Lila walked over to Sam's side, untied her, and helped her sit up.  
  
"Vampires! I am so sorry. It's not Wolfram and Hart's way. We simply requested that you were summoned. We have an offer for you." Lila apologised.  
  
"Lila! You are a bitch! Sam, you don't want to mess with these people." Cordy warned.  
  
"I have no concern with you, Miss Chase. Not just yet. Sit there and look pretty eh?" Two large men surrounded Cordy. She shut up. Lila turned back to Sam. "We want to hire you out for a while. We need some business taking care of, and you are the best person to do it."  
  
"Do what?" Sam asked, in a whisper.  
  
"We want you to send this man to Sokar for us." Lila used that term again. Lately, it seemed like the Stargate was public knowledge.  
  
"How does everyone know about him?" She whispered.  
  
"Honey, the Stargate isn't that classified. Wolfram and Hart were there when it was in use in the Antarctic. Please, Sokar is an old client! You may have met Apophis. That's who we want dead. And a man named Iain Brown. He's twenty five years old. He knows too much. He'll let everyone know about something highly classified if he isn't stopped. You know how it is. You're not fit to do it now, but we can heal you. Do you agree?" Lila asked.  
  
"I'll kick some Apophis butt, but the kid, I doubt it, but tell me what he's being hunted for." Carter was a damn good soldier, but she wouldn't fight a war that could result in an innocent man getting killed, especially if it was a hit job.  
  
"He knows too much about our hosting project. It's where we take homeless people off the street, and give them shelter, food and clothes and they give us what we want." Lila explained.  
  
"Which is what?" Carter asked, waiting.  
  
"Their bodies as hosts. The demons plant their eggs in their heads, and they develop a third eye. We are trying to help this species live." Lila said, her expression not changing.  
  
"I won't help you." Sam shook her head.  
  
"Then you will become a host in three days. As will be your friends." Lila smiled evilly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
